Various types of tractor-trailer tire chain installation tools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a tractor-trailer tire chain installation tool that includes a rod having a handle portion, a midsection, and a flattened head section configured for wielding within the wheel well of a tractor-trailer, wherein a plurality of chain hooks disposed depending from the rod are spaced apart at a correct distance along the rod to span the width of each tire of a double tire of the tractor-trailer, whereby a tire chain is releasably attachable to each of said chain hooks and positional to correctly align the tire chain for expedient installation around the double tire during inclement weather.